PARLE MOI
by hathor2
Summary: Rodney aide une petite fille, ce qui fait resurgir un sombre passé. Merci d'avance pour le fait de la lire, et les éventuelles reviews :


**Parle Moi**

_Auteur : Mamanoverbooke  
Résumé : Le passé sombre de Rodney resurgît alors qu'il est en mission sur une autre planète.  
Rating : Drame / Song fic_

_Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, dommage.  
Note de la rédactrice de la fic : Il faut s'accrocher, car c'est vraiment sombre._

Cela devait être une mission de routine, mais rien ne se passa comme prévu.

Elizabeth avait envoyé son équipe fard pour un échange des plus important sur Evyra. Le dirigeant de la nation Evyrane était prêt à céder un E2PZ plein qui ne leur servait à rien contre une aide médicale et militaire car de ce côté, leur culture technologique datait en comparaison à la fin du XVIIIème siècle, avait dit Rodney lors de leur première visite.

Donc l'équipe du scientifique arriva à la cité Evyrane, avec deux équipes supplémentaires, afin d'initier à certains militaires et médecins de cette planète.

Le dirigeant arriva à leur rencontre.

- Colonel Sheppard ! ! ! Je suis heureux de vous revoir, ainsi que vos amis, dit-il avec le sourire.

- Nous aussi Liam, dit-il pour tout le monde… Voici deux équipes qui formeront certains de vos médecins ainsi que certains de vos militaires.

- Merci, Colonel… Avant toute chose, nous allons fêter notre alliance.

- D'accord ! On vous suit !

- Merci Liam, fit Teyla avec son sourire chaleureux.

Et tous suivirent le dirigeant.

Ronon et Rodney restèrent silencieux durant tout le chemin, chose inhabituelle pour le scientifique, ce qui inquiétait ses amis. Les deux ressentaient un malaise en la présence du dirigeant mais aucun d'eux, surtout Rodney, n'en parla aux autres afin de ne pas perdre la précieuse source d'énergie.

Mais Rodney était vraiment mal à l'aise depuis leur dernière visite. Ils avaient dormi une nuit chez le dirigeant, et durant la nuit le scientifique avait entendu des cris puis un bruit sourd. Lorsqu'il avait demandé le lendemain, à la surprise de tous ce qu'était ces cris et ce bruit, le dirigeant leur raconta un membre de son personnel s'était blessé gravement lors de son quart et s'était évanoui. La pilule passa pour John et Teyla mais pas pour Ronon, ni pour Rodney.

Ronon ne savait pas ce qui causait ce malaise, mais il devenait plus méfiant. Rodney c'était tout une autre histoire, au fond de lui, il avait reconnu ce cri déchirant, mais il avait peur d'avoir raison et resta muet. Une douleur qu'il avait mis du temps à enfouir au fond de lui, avait resurgît.

Ils arrivèrent au manoir du dirigeant Evyran et furent accueilli par les invités de Liam ainsi que son personnel et sa jeune fille de 6 ans, Mila.

Quand Rodney rencontra le regard bleu azur de la petite fille, son cœur fut transpercé. Elle souriait mais au fond de sa petite âme, la petite avait l'air de souffrir.

Une fois les présentations faites, le banquet d'alliance commença, mais Rodney n'avait que très peu d'appétit ce que remarquèrent ses coéquipiers. Personne ne prêtait attention à la fillette, sauf Rodney, quand son père la regardait durement quand elle avait renversé sur sa robe, la soupe qu'on lui avait servit. Rodney connaissait ce regard. Et cette vision était tellement douloureuse qu'il sortit de table et alla dehors sous le regard surpris de tout le monde.

- Qu'arrive-t-il au Dr McKay ? demanda le dirigeant.

- Il est un peu agoraphobe, tenta de dire John, qui ne comprenait plus le comportement de son ami.

- Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

- Le Dr McKay n'est pas très à l'aise quand une pièce comme celle ci, est rempli par autant de monde, tenta d'expliquer Teyla.

- Oh… Alors il vaut mieux le laisser un peu tranquille…

Dehors Rodney, était assis sur la margelle d'un petit bassin, assez éloigner de la bâtisse. Son regard était perdu au loin, comme ses souvenirs.

Il se revoyait petit garçon, dans sa maison au Canada, entouré de sa mère et de son père. Un père qui le maltraitait quand ce dernier ne frappait pas sa mère. Un père violent qui passait ses colères sur la mère et l'enfant pour un oui ou pour un non. Combien de fois il était allé à l'école en boitant, la figure remplie de bleu ou de petites blessures. Les adultes de son entourage fermés les yeux ainsi que son maître d'école, et les parents des autres élèves. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, ses camarades soit le maltraité ou rester indifférent à sa détresse… Jusqu'au jour où sa nouvelle maîtresse, en eut assez de le voir comme cela, et elle tenta de l'aider. Il avait finit par lui parlait, elle avait put l'aider. Elle avait fait appelle à sa famille et à ses amis qui travaillait dans la police et justice pour les sortir sa mère et lui de cette terrible tourmente. Son père avait été arrêté, après un énième épisode de violence sur Rodney, et fut jeter en prison pour 30 ans.

Sa mère et lui avait eu du mal à se reconstruire, mais ils avaient réussi, grâce au nouvel amour de sa mère, le médecin qu'il les avait aidé, soigné. Ils s'étaient mariés et avaient eu Jeanny. Rodney voulait être le meilleur des grands frères mais quand on a une petite sœur aussi brillante que lui, la concurrence est rude. Son beau-père l'avait adopté et il devenait Mérédith Rodney McKay.

Il avait mis du temps pour mettre au fond de son cœur ce tragique épisode, jusqu'à ce qu'un été de 2004, quand il était partit en France pour son travail, il entendit la chanson de Nadyia, cela lui rappela un peu le discours qu'avait tenu sa maîtresse pour qu'il se délivre…

_**Parle-moi de tes guerres**_

_**Parle-moi de tes droits**_

_**Parle-moi de ce père**_

_**Qui te bat tant de fois**_

_**Parle-moi de tes peurs**_

_**Parle-moi je te crois**_

_**Parle-moi de ton cœur**_

_**Qui se meurt au combat**_

Au bout d'un moment ses coéquipiers, le trouvèrent, son regard toujours perdu au loin, ses yeux remplis de larmes. Ils préférèrent le laisser tranquille encore un peu et retournèrent au banquet.

Au bout d'un moment, Rodney essuya ses larmes et se passa un peu d'eau fraîche sur le visage comme pour effacer sa souffrance, puis retourna avec les autres. Ces derniers le regardaient, inquiets, ne comprenant pas son comportement.

Enfin la fête prit fin et beaucoup d'Evyrans rentrèrent chez eux.

- Vous dormirez ce soir ici chez moi…

- Merci Liam, fit John…

- C'est normal, vous reprendrez les chambres de la dernière fois.

- D'accord.

- Vous pouvez rester un peu ici, je vais juste coucher ma fille. A tout à l'heure…

Et il partit, la main de sa fille dans la main. Rodney suivit des yeux le père et l'enfant jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparurent de sa vision.

- Il a l'air d'être un bon père, fit Teyla.

- Foutaise !

Tous se retournèrent vers Rodney.

- Rodney qu'est ce qui vous arrive nom de Dieu ? ! fit John exaspéré.

- Vous dîtes être attentif à tous et toutes choses, mais vous ne voyez rien…

- Rodney, qu'essayez vous de nous dire ? demanda plus posément Teyla…

- Moi, depuis le début, je ne le sens pas ce type, il y a quelque chose qui me dérange, je ne sais pas quoi, mais il est pas clair, fit Ronon. Et je crois que McKay ressent la même chose.

- Ce dernier hocha la tête positivement.

- Je vais me coucher…, fit-il avec lassitude.

Et il partit avant que John et Teyla n'eut recommencé à lui poser des questions auxquelles pour l'instant il ne se sentait pas prêt de répondre. Mais lorsqu'il arriva près du couloir qui menait à sa chambre, il vit une chose qu'il avait lui même vécu… La petite, acculée dans un coin du couloir près d'une pièce où aucune lumière ne semblait l'envahir, son père debout le regard menaçant, se retenant de la frapper parce qu'il avait des invités. Aucun des deux ne virent Rodney._**  
**_

_**Blotti sans bruit ......**_

_**Le long du couloir**_

_**Là où la lumière**_

_**Se perd et s'égare**_

_**Tu te replis**_

_**Perdu dans le noir**_

_**Suppliant l'homme**_

_**Qui te tue du regard **_

Il finit par lui ordonner d'une voix coupante, de rentrer dans la pièce. Cela devait être sa chambre puisque, il voyait grâce à la faible lumière du couloir, un peu l'intérieur. Une fois rentrée, il ferma la porte derrière elle, à clé, et pris un autre couloir pour sûrement rejoindre ses coéquipiers.

Il s'approcha de la porte de la chambre et pu entendre les pleurs de la fillette. Il n'était pas proche des enfants, à cause de ce qu'il avait subit, mais la douleur de la petite fille, c'est comme s'il la vivait lui, car il la revivait.

Il se promit d'essayer de parler avec la petite dès que l'occasion se ferait.

Durant les premiers jours, Rodney avait tenté en vain de faire parler la petite fille mais elle restait muette, comprenant ce qu'elle ressentait. Ses coéquipiers, eux ne le comprenaient plus car lui même restait muet aux questions posées. Ironique comme situation se disait Rodney : L'aidant qui ne veut pas se faire aider. Il ne voulait pas les impliquer par peur de leur pitié pour la petite mais surtout pour lui, s'il levait le voile sur la période sombre de son passé. _**  
**_Le pire pour lui, était que ses amis ne voyaient rien au sujet de la petite comme s'ils avaient mis des œillères, ce qui le mettait encore plus en colère. __

_**Parle-moi des journées de pluie**_

_**Parle-moi de ce qui fait ta vie**_

_**Parle-moi des milliers de cris**_

_**Qui hante ton corps et te meurtrit**_

_**Parle-moi petit à petit**_

_**Parle-moi encore quand tout se dit**_

_**Parle-moi un peu je t'en prie**_

_**Parle-moi parle-moi parle-moi**_

_**Parle-moi de tes guerres**_

_**Parle-moi de tes droits**_

_**Parle-moi de ce père**_

_**Qui te bat tant de fois**_

_**Parle-moi de tes peurs**_

_**Parle-moi je te crois**_

_**Parle-moi de ton cœur**_

_**Qui se meurt au combat  
**_

Alors que ce matin là, ses amis étaient parti de bonne heure afin de parfaire l'entraînement des militaires Evyrans, Rodney se leva un peu tard et quand il passa devant la chambre de la petite, il y jeta un œil. La petite faisait son lit, d'une manière fébrile, elle boitait même.

« Si seulement tu voulais bien te confier à moi », pensa Rodney « je pourrais te dire pleine de chose qui pourrait t'aider à garder courage… »__

_**Parce qu'aujourd'hui au fond de ta chambre**_

_**Tu refais le lit de tes mains qui tremblent**_

_**Pense que demain quand tu seras grand**_

_**Tout peut changer demain peut te surprendre**_

_**Tu ne peux pas rester seul ici**_

_**Ne jamais abandonner ta vie**_

_**Tu ne peux pas t'enfermer dans l'oubli**_

_**Pour plus que jamais tu ne supplies**_

__C'est alors qu'elle le vit, et se figea. Rodney, de son regard la suppliait de parler, mais la petite lui faisait comprendre qu'elle ne pouvait pas, qu'elle avait trop peur des représailles de son père. Elle finit de faire son lit et partit en courant pour éviter que Rodney n'ai des ennuis lui aussi.__

_**Parle-moi de tes guerres**_

_**Parle-moi de tes droits**_

_**Parle-moi de ce père**_

_**Qui te bat tant de fois**_

_**Parle-moi de tes peurs**_

_**Parle-moi je te crois**_

_**Parle-moi de ton cœur**_

_**Qui se meurt au combat **_

_**  
**_Mais ce dernier ne lâcha pas la prise et partit à sa suite, la retrouvant, ne sachant comment, peut-être par son cœur, assise sur la margelle de la fontaine, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Rodney s'agenouilla devant la fillette, pris délicatement son visage dans ses mains et lui essuya les larmes, puis il lui fredonna en anglais le refrain de la chanson qui exprimait tout ce qu'il voulait lui dire pour qu'elle se libère de son bourreau.

_**  
**__**« **_Parle-moi de tes guerres

Parle-moi de tes droits

Parle-moi de ce père

Qui te bat tant de fois

Parle-moi de tes peurs

Parle-moi je te crois

Parle-moi de ton cœur

Qui se meurt au combat »

Et la petite Mila, finit par ouvrir son cœur, et vida son sac, tout ce qui la rongeait et qui l'avait fait mûrir beaucoup trop vite. La mort de sa mère, son père qui l'accusait d'être responsable de ça, alors qu'elle n'était même pas là quand elle s'est pendue et que depuis il était comme cela avec elle, et que personne ne faisait rien pour l'aider car ils avaient tous peur de lui ou qu'ils n'en avaient rien affaire d'une petite fille parce que ce n'est pas là leur. Rodney lui raconta sa propre expérience, et elle comprenait pourquoi, il voulait à tout prix l'aider.

- Emmenez-moi avec vous Rodney, mon papa va me tuer…

- Je vais faire ce que je peux, je dois le dire à mes amis, ils pourront nous aider, car à moi tout seul je ne pourrais rien faire…

- Je comprends…, mais êtes vous prêt à perdre la source d'énergie ?

- Pour te sauver, oui… Ils vont enfin comprendre mon comportement, car eux même non rien vu.

- Faîtes vite, car j'ai très peur…

- Je sais Mila, je sais…, fit-il en serrant tendrement la fillette dans ses bras.

_**yeah yeah ....... **___

_**Parle-moi de tes guerres**_

_**Parle-moi de tes droits**_

_**Parle-moi de ce père**_

_**Qui te bat tant de fois**_

_**Parle-moi de tes peurs**_

_**Parle-moi je te crois**_

_**Parle-moi de ton cœur**_

_**Qui se meurt au combat**_

Ceux qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué c'est que Liam, les observait et il bouillait de colère. Il attendit que Rodney soit assez loin du manoir, pour attraper sa fille, et l'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Entre temps, Rodney arriva où se trouvait ses coéquipiers et expliqua son comportement et la situation.

- Il faut que l'on en parle à Elizabeth.

- Il n'y a rien à dire, il faut agir.

- Je suis du même avis que McKay, fit Ronon.

- Moi aussi, mais beaucoup de choses sont en jeu… allons y maintenant, plus vite c'est fait plus vite nous pourrons la sortir d'ici.

- Et c'est à contre cœur, surtout pour Rodney, qu'ils rentrèrent sur Atlantis.

- Et vous dîtes que la petite est battue ? Qui vous dit qu'elle dit la vérité ?

Cette question de la part d'Elizabeth avait eu le don de faire sortir de ses gonds Rodney.

- PARCE QUE JE SAIS CE QUE C'EST ! JE SUIS PASSE PAR LA AVEC MON PROPRE PERE ! PERSONNE NE FAISAIT ATTENTION A MOI, COMME PERSONNE NE FAIT ATTENTION A ELLE. DES VETEMENTS EPAIS ET LONG POUR CACHER LES BLEUS. BOITER, AVOIR UN REGARD VIDE DE VIE ! ALORS NE REMETTEZ JAMAIS PLUS EN DOUTE CE QUE DIT CET ENFANT !

Tous furent estomaquer par la violence de la tirade de Rodney. Elle était rempli de colère et lui avait fait couler des larmes, à cause du doute qu'avait la dirigeante envers les propos d'une fillette de 6 ans.

- Très bien, vous partirez demain matin à 8h. Vous devez vous reposer…

- Je veux partir maintenant pour l'enlever des griffes de son bourreau ! fit le scientifique avec colère.

- C'est un ordre Rodney ! fit la dirigeante en se levant et le regardant comme pour le défier.

- Très bien, dit-il durement_**.**_

Et il sortit rapidement de la salle de briefing, le sang bouillonnant.

- Il est comme ça depuis le début…, fit Ronon.

- Le pire c'est que l'on a rien vu, alors que c'était sous nos yeux, dit John avec amertume envers lui-même.

- On est tous coupables, rajouta Teyla… Comment ne pas voir la souffrance d'une enfant ?

- Allez vous reposer un peu…

- Très bien… A demain matin Dr Weir, fit l'athosienne, suivit après par ses deux coéquipiers.

Rodney allongé sur son lit, repensait à la conversation avec Mila, il savait au fond de lui qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser la petite sur cette planète quitte à perdre l'E2PZ… Il avait appris au fils des années dans la galaxie de Pégase qu'une vie est bien plus importante et précieuse qu'un objet technologique. Et ce fut sur ces dernières pensées qu'il s'endormit… Mais durant la nuit, il se réveilla en sursaut, dans son cauchemar la petite était frappée par son père avec une violence inouïe qu'elle était entrain de mourir…

Pendant ce temps sur Eryva, Liam sorti sa fille de sa chambre, et la traîna par les cheveux dans la cour, sous le regard de nombreux habitants. La petite le suppliait de la lâcher, de la laisser tranquille, elle demandait de l'aide, mais personne ne bougeait, et c'est là, une fois jeter au sol, que son père commença à la frapper avec une corde nouée, lui arrachant des hurlements terribles…

Rodney ressentit de grandes douleurs sur tout son corps, il savait que la petite était en danger, aussi s'habilla-t-il rapidement et partit pour l'armurerie récupérer une arme. Puis il partit à la salle de contrôle.

La salle était vide juste surveiller par un garde et un technicien. Il assomma le militaire puis le technicien, entra l'adresse de la planète, ce qui déclencha l'alarme et partit en courant à travers la porte.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le reste de SGA1 et Elizabeth ainsi qu'une équipe militaire arrivèrent et comprirent en voyant les deux inconscients que Rodney était retourné sur Evyra. L'équipe se prépara et partie.

Ce dernier arriva rapidement à la cité, et se dirigea facilement vers le lieu de torture en entendant les trop nombreux cris déchirants de l'enfant.

Comment elle pouvait être encore en vie après les nombreuses lacérations ?

Il se précipita sur la fillette et la couvrit de son corps pour la protéger, prenant lui les coups. La rage du dirigeant avait décupler, par la présence de Rodney. Personne ne bougea pour aider les deux blessés ou le dirigeant. Rodney criait de douleur, mais se refusait de bouger.

Et lorsque Liam s'arrêta un instant pour voir son œuvre d'infanticide, Rodney, rempli par la haine envers l'homme et ses habitants, se jeta sur le dirigeant et le roua de coups également mais avec ses poings et ses pieds, ses seules armes, ne voulant utiliser le pistolet près de l'enfant. Cette dernière était à demi consciente. C'est alors que SGA4 et SGA7 arrivèrent sur les lieux, horrifiés par la vision. Ils n'avaient jamais vu Rodney, rempli de rage, et qui massacrait l'homme à main nues.

Les coéquipiers de Rodney arrivèrent au même moment et se précipitèrent sur Rodney pour qu'il arrête de frapper le dirigeant, pendant que l'équipe médicale s'occupait de la fillette…

- Lâchez moi ! ! !

- C'est fini Rodney, c'est fini, il ne lui fera plus jamais mal, dit John tenant fermement le scientifique qui était en furie avec l'aide de ses coéquipiers.

- Ca va je me calme…

Et au bout de quelques minutes, ils le lâchèrent et alla voir la fillette. Puis il s'adressa à la population.

- J'ai honte de vous ! Personne n'a bougé ! Comment on peut laisser un père faire ça à son enfant ! Et ne dîtes pas que vous ne le saviez pas ! Personne n'a bougé là, pour l'aider ou m'aider à la sauver ! Vous ne valez pas la peine que l'on vous sauve ! fit-il la voix remplie de venin.

Les gens baissèrent le regard, sachant pertinemment qu'il avait raison. Et c'est sur les derniers regards des Atlantes vers les Evyrans, que les trois équipes repartirent pour Atlantis avec la petite sur un brancard de fortune.

Tout le long du chemin, John et Ronon, soutinrent leur ami qui était lui aussi malheureusement dans un triste état.

Quand ils franchirent la porte, la vision des deux blessés, soulevèrent le cœur à de nombreuses personnes dont Elizabeth. Ils furent emmenés à l'infirmerie, entre les mains de Carson pour la petite, de Biro, pour Rodney.

Après les nombreux soins, Carson fit son rapport, disant que la petite n'était plus en danger, mais du point de vue psychologique, elle devrait voir Heightmeyer.

Personne n'en revenait du courage et de la rage de Rodney. Tous venaient de découvrir une nouvelle facette de sa personnalité._**  
**_

Quinze jours plus tard la fillette et Rodney sortirent de l'infirmerie. Elizabeth avait attribué à Mila une chambre à côté de celle de Rodney, à la demande de ce dernier, afin qu'il puisse surveiller l'enfant et discuter avec elle.

Mila, au fils des semaines s'était attaché au scientifique comme le scientifique à elle. Un jour, lors d'une de leur discussion.

- Je peux te poser une question Rodney ?

- Bien sûr, dit-il avec le sourire.

- Je peux t'appeler Papa ?

Rodney resta bouche bée quelques secondes, surprit par une telle demande…

- Tu es sûre Mila ? !

- Oui, tu es plus mon papa que mon papa de sang. Je t'aime beaucoup, et… je ne veux pas te perdre… comme ma maman…

- Alors oui, ma puce, je veux bien que tu m'appelles Papa.

La petite se jeta dans ses bras, et il l'a serra tendrement.

Il demanda quelques temps plus tard, à Elizabeth, la possibilité d'adopter l'enfant, ce qui se fit rapidement pour le plus grand bonheur des deux.

Rodney et Mila commençaient une nouvelle vie, même si elle était semée de Wraiths, de Réplicateurs et par d'autres danger, mais elle valait d'être vécu quand on a une famille merveilleuse.

**fin**


End file.
